Love and Friendship
by Pigs and Scrambled Eggs
Summary: Isobel Crawley and Lord Merton have agreed to remain friends but things don't go as planned. Can be read as a sequel to "This is a final goodbye?"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: After finishing "This is a final goodbye?" I was asked by some of you to write a sequel. So, here it is… I hope you like it.

**Love and Friendship **

**Chapter 1**

It had been two month since Isobel Crawley had broken off her engagement to Lord Merton. However, both of them had agreed to remain at least friends. Neither of them wanted to lose the other one completely. They had grown very close during their engagement. Therefore, Isobel was surprised that she had seldom heard of him since their last encounter. He had sent her a Christmas card, of course, but that was the last thing she had heard from him. She could not find a satisfactory explanation for his behaviour. It was a bit awkward. Tough he had told her to meet her again would be painful for him; she did not know why he had not at least tried. Moreover, even if she did not want to admit it, but if she was true to herself, she was hurt because she missed him. She missed him very much indeed. They had seen each other very often during the time of their engagement. Both had spent many happy afternoons together. When Lord Merton had visited her, they had often spent their time in her beautiful garden. There, they had sat together, drinking tea and enjoying a conversation. It was true, they were very well suited. She sighed. But why was this making her so sad?

Perhaps she had after all feelings for him that were more than friendship as she had thought at the beginning of their now broken engagement? When was the moment that friendship turned into affection or even love? She had been right. She always thought of him with great affection.

Isobel and the Dowager Countess of Grantham were sitting in a car that was supposed to bring them to the theatre in York as the former had these thoughts whirled in here head.

"Isobel, dear" Violet said and cleared her throat "Are you far away in dream land?"

Isobel startled. "Excuse me, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you had heard from Lord Merton lately."

"Why are you asking? We are no longer engaged," Isobel sounded a bit annoyed.

"There's no need to be rude" Violet said to Isobel as if she were her badly-behaved daughter.

"Very well" Isobel gave in "If you must know, I haven't heard from him lately"

"Which, of course, annoys you more than you want to admit," the Dowager said.

"That's none of your business!"

"That only means, my dear, you are annoyed that he hasn't called or written a letter," Violet pointed out.

"I won't say anything further!"

"Oh, there's no need, I already know the answer. It's written all over your face!" Was there really a smug smile on Violet's face? Isobel rolled her eyes and looked out of the car's window. Thick raindrops began to fall on the window.

Isobel was glad when they finally arrived at the theatre and she could escape Violet's interrogation. They both climbed out of the car and, as it were raining heavily, hurried to the entrance. When they were inside and had handed their coats to the wardrobe assistant, Isobel felt something like excitement. They were going to see Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream" tonight. It had been a long time since she had been to the theatre. She was very grateful for Violet's invitation to join her this evening. The truth was the Dowager Countess had her own reasons to bring Isobel here. She knew her cousin needed a little cherishing. Of course, she would not admit that she felt sorry for Isobel and moreover, she would never admit that she cared for her. She was well aware that Isobel had not yet overcome her broken engagement to Lord Merton, despite her brave face. Obviously, Isobel had stronger feelings for the Baron that Violet had anticipated at the beginning of her cousin's engagement to Dickie. The Dowager Countess was sure that Isobel thought a lot of her former fiancé. Perhaps she even regretted her decision not to marry him?

At this very moment, Isobel was thinking of Dickie. She wished she could see him some time soon. Perhaps, they could even go to the theatre together, as friends? But would it be appropriate, now, that their courtship was over?

Lord Merton's sudden appearance near her and Violet let her blink. Was this really happening? But yes, there he was. Her face turned suddenly scarlet and her knees wobbled. What was happening with her? Why did she react like a school girl? Lord Merton looked very handsome in his evening suit. He _was_ handsome after all. She smiled sadly as she glanced at him. Then she saw something that gave her a painful sting to her chest. Lord Merton was accompanied by someone. It was a lady.

**What do you think? Reviews would be wonderful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly, Isobel felt nauseous. Why did the fact that Lord Merton was accompanied by a lady have such a physical effect on her? Then, the lady in question turned and Isobel could see her face. She recognized her immediately. It was Lady Shackleton, the very one that Violet had wanted to get together with Dickie. Isobel felt miserable. She remembered clearly that afternoon tea some time ago at the Dower House and how Lord Merton and Lady Shackleton had talked and laughed together so easily back then.

Isobel did not know what to do. Should she tell Violet that her friend was also at the theatre? But that meant she would need to talk to the lady. That was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment.

But then the Dowager Countess who had now recognized the couple started walking in their direction to greet them. Isobel did not have another choice than to follow her. Any other behaviour would have been highly rude and inappropriate. So she put on a brave face and greeted Dickie and his companion.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" Dickie said to Isobel.

Really, Isobel thought, if it is such a pleasure then why haven't you come to see me again? But she would not say that to him. Instead she smiled at him weakly.

"The pleasure is all mine," She felt pathetic. What should she say to him? She looked at Violet for help.

But the Dowager Countess could not rescue her as she was now talking to her "dear Lady Shackleton". Therefore, Isobel had to talk to Dickie herself.

"It's nice to see you here." Dickie said.

"Thank you," was all she could say. She behaved like an idiot. Why could she not talk to him like she used to do? She did not know what to say. Isobel wondered why he had come to the Theatre with Lady Shackleton. Did he spend his time in her company to get over his broken engagement to Isobel? Isobel hoped that was not the case.

She opened her mouth to say something but then the gong that announced that all theatregoers needed to take their seats prevented it. Instead to say other foolish things to Lord Merton like she feared, Isobel bid him a good day. Together with Violet she went to their box.

"What a surprise to meet Lord Merton and Lady Shackleton tonight," Violet said to Isobel as soon as they had taken their seats.

"Are you really surprised?"

"What do you mean by that?" the Dowager asked.

"Only that you cannot be surprised since you enjoyed playing Miss Woodhouse the last time we all met. You can congratulate yourself that the outcome of your little intervention back then turned out so well!" Isobel said icily.

"Really, Isobel" the Dowager said indignantly, "You are exaggerating."

Isobel had no opportunity to rebut that because the play had already started. She could not enjoy the play. All she could think of were Lord Merton and Lady Shakleton. Why had they went to the theatre together? Did Dickie enjoy her company more than Isobel's? Why bothered that her so much? It should not. She had been the one to call off their engagement. Now she had to live with the consequences. But still…

* * *

><p>Isobel was glad when she was finally back at home. The evening that should have been wonderful had been a complete disaster. She had so looked forward to go with Violet to the theatre to see "The Midsummer Night's Dream." It was one of her favourite plays. But during the play, her mind had been completely elsewhere. She felt sorry for Violet who had invited her. She must have been very bad company tonight. Tomorrow, she would go and see her to apologize.<p>

She sighed. When Isobel sat by the fire with a glass of red wine, she tried to focus her mind on more pleasant things. The wine had been a present from Lord Grantham for her birthday. It was a rich and heavy wine that she would have enjoyed very much at another time. But tonight was not that time.

When Isobel went upstairs she felt very dizzy. She should not have drunk the wine. But it had only been one glass. Her feet were so heavy that she suddenly stumbled. She fell on the stairs and hit her forehead hard on the steps. Then, everything went black.

**Don't worry; we'll soon know what happens to Isobel. Reviews would be wonderful. I'd love to know your thoughts. :-) **

For those of you who don't know her: Emma Woodhouse is a character by Jane Austen who enjoys playing matchmaker to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you all for the huge support of this story. I'm very grateful.

**Chapter 3 **

Isobel Crawley woke up around midnight after she could smell a disgusting odour. It was ammonia. She opened her eyes and looked in the face of Dr. Clarkson. He was obviously the one who had held a bottle of ammonia under her nose. Her maid stood silently by her bedside looking terrified and concerned.

"Dr. Clarkson, what in God's name are you doing in my bedroom?" Isobel tried to sit up abruptly but her vision went black. Therefore, she laid her head back on the pillow. Who had brought her upstairs? Her maid perhaps? Was the girl that strong? It must have been her. She would not have left her lying on the stairs. Isobel would thank her in the morning for helping her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Crawley, I don't want to intrude" said Dr. Clarkson, "Your maid called me and told me terrified that you had obviously stumbled and fell hard on the stairs. So I came here to see what I could do for you."

"Thank you for coming," she said weakly, "My head aches terribly," she added and pulled a face.

"I'll give you a powder to ease the pain. It will also let you sleep more easily. I'll come back in the morning." he said.

Dr. Clarkson filled a glass of water, put some white powder in it and handed her the glass to drink. It tasted bitter but would probably help.

"Luckily, the fall left only a graze on your forehead. I cleaned the wound when you were still unconscious."

"I'll bet I'll have a bruise on my forehead by tomorrow morning," Isobel mumbled. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Clarkson. I was rather foolish to fell on the stairs, though."

"Nonsense, it could have happened to anybody." he assured her.

She smiled at him gratefully. Then she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Only then, Dr. Clarkson left the room and gave her maid instructions what she was supposed to do when Mrs. Crawley was awake again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Isobel woke with a terrible headache. Her maid, Louise, sat on a chair by her bedside.<p>

"Good morning, Ma'am. How are you feeling?

"Better, thank you," Isobel answered. That was only half the truth but she would not say it. She did not want to make a lot of fuss about her accident. "It was kind of you to help me up yesterday. I am grateful."

"Oh, it's nothing, Ma'am", the girl assured her. "I'll go downstairs to prepare your breakfast and the medicine."

Isobel smiled at her gratefully.

When Isobel was in the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The graze on her forehead was difficult to make out but now there was a large bruise over her left eyebrow. She hoped nobody would come to see her today. Of course, Dr. Clarkson would call on her but he was only her doctor.

After breakfast Isobel had again taken her medicine and Dr. Clarkson came to see her. When he had left, she hoped again that he was the only visitor. She did not want anybody to see her in a state like this.

However, some time later her maid announced the Dowager Countess of Grantham. Violet wanted to pay Isobel an early call. She was worried about her friend. Her behaviour the previous evening had been rather strange. Violet needed an idea to get to know what this had all been about. Besides, she had a surprise for her. At least she hoped it would be a surprise.

Lady Grantham swept in the room. "Good morning, my dear", she said cheerfully. Then, she looked at Isobel carefully. When she saw the large bruise on her cousin's face her smile, however, vanished.

"Goodness, what has happened to you?"

"Oh, really, it's nothing," Isobel said, "I rather foolishly fell and hit my forehead on the stairs the previous night, but today I'm feeling much better. The only annoying circumstance is that large bruise," she pointed at her brow and smiled.

The Dowager Countess was relieved that it was nothing serious.

"I hope tomorrow it is better," Violet acted mysteriously, "Otherwise, it would rather be a pity."

"What do you mean by that?" Isobel asked curiously.

"Well, I think you want to look presentable tomorrow afternoon."

"You sound very mysterious. What about tomorrow afternoon?"

Violet smiled at her amused; then she said casually: "Lord Merton has both of us invited for tea tomorrow afternoon," She could not help it to add teasingly, "As I know you, my dear, you would want to look as pretty as a picture for him."

**Don't worry; Isobel is going to meet Dickie soon. **

**Reviews would be wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 4**

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Really, Violet, sometimes your teasing goes too far."

"Are you sure? I thought a little battle of words would cheer you up, my dear." the Dowager said mockingly.

Isobel's annoyance vanished and she even smiled a bit at Violet.

"Well, at this state, I can't go and see Lord Merton. I mean with that bruise and all that."

"Nonsense, my dear," Violet assured her, "I am sure he would very much like to see you no matter how you look at the moment."

"What makes you say that? I am not sure that he is very interested in seeing me. I suppose he only invited me too out of courtesy."

"Really, Isobel, why is it that you are always very perceptive but as blind as a mole when it comes to men?"

"And as always, you think that you are the most perceptive of all of us." Isobel shot back.

"As I always say, I'm never wrong," the Dowager Countess replied unmoved.

"Well, you are wrong this time!"

If she was true to herself, Isobel had to admit that she longed to see Dickie again. Although they had seen each other the previous evening, she missed him deeply. Otherwise, she did not want to be reminded of how he had stood the in the entrance hall, accompanied by the charming and most fashionable Lady Shackleton. But to refuse his invitation would seem unkind and she did not want him to think that she was offended. Instead, should she not be pleased that he had got over their broken engagement and moved on? Though, she wondered how he could get over it so quickly. It hurt deeply.

Violet waited patiently for Isobel's reply. She could clearly see that her cousin was not feeling well at all and she was very sure that it was not only the after-effects of the fall. It must be a matter of the heart.

"Isobel, are you back from dreamland?"

"Mmm?" Isobel looked up.

"I would like to give Lord Merton an answer. Are you coming with me tomorrow?"

"I suppose, I can't refuse his invitation," Isobel sighed, "Very well, I'm coming with you."

"Wonderful," the Dowager Countess said cheerfully. "Now, I'll take my leave. Goodbye, my dear."

"Goodbye." Isobel said. "Oh, and Violet? Would you be so kind not to tell the family of my fall?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

As soon as Violet was out of the door, Isobel went to the bathroom to look at her reflection in the mirror. The large bruise on her forehead was now a dark purple blue. Therefore, she put some arnica ointment on the bruise and hoped it would help to heal it better. The she called out for her maid and gave her some instruction to run errands.

* * *

><p>The next day, Isobel woke early after a disturbing dream. After breakfast, she went for a walk to calm her nerves. She was a bit flustered because of today's afternoon invitation. She hoped it would turn out well.<p>

When Isobel sat in Violet's car some hours later, she was rather nervous. The Dowager Countess was unusually quiet and looked out of the window.

Isobel looked on last time at her reflection in her pocket mirror. She was glad that her maid had been very talented in covering the large bruise. It was nearly invisible by now because of the make-up. Louise was very skilful. Now Isobel was glad that she had hired the girl. Originally, her agreement to employ Louise had only been a favour to a poor family who needed the money as the father had died and the mother went ill.

"As I told you, my dear, you want to look as pretty as a picture for Lord Merton," the Dowager interrupted her thoughts. Isobel cheeks took a shade of pink, much to her annoyance. She tried to ignore the remark.

Isobel was glad when the car turned into the entrance of Cavenham Park. As she ascended the car, she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. At this moment, they saw Lord Merton coming out of the entrance door. He looked very handsome in his suit. Isobel smiled at him.

They greeted each other. "I am very glad that you both have come."

"We are pleased to be here, aren't we, Isobel?" Violet said.

"Yes, very pleased."

When they sat all three together drinking tea and enjoying some cake, Isobel could not help thinking back to the day when they also had been sitting in that very room. Dickie had talked about how he needed her guiding hand to keep him in check. Furthermore he had said how this room needed a woman's presence to make sense of it. The memory of it made her blush again. Then she thought that now Lady Shackleton would obviously fulfil both tasks. The thought of that made her nauseous.

"Isobel, my dear, are you alright?" the Dowager asked. She had very carefully watched her the whole afternoon and had clearly seen the change of colour on her friend's cheek.

"Oh, yes, it is nothing," Isobel lied.

"Are you really feeling well?" Dickie asked. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, thank you. I am well."

Dickie was not convinced but he did not want to press any further.

Violet changed the subject and asked how Lord Merton had liked the play. A short exchange of views followed.

Isobel was only half listening; she remembered clearly how Lord Merton and Lady Shackleton had stood together in the entrance hall of the theatre, talking carefree, and how good they had looked together. Again, she felt miserable.

"How is Lady Shakleton?" Isobel suddenly asked Lord Merton.

"Well, I think." He looked confused.

Isobel was bewildered that he did not know. What should she make of that?

**Reviews would be wonderful.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I am truly sorry for the long delay. I was very busy and I got writer's block. It took me quite long to finish this chapter to my satisfaction. I hope you like the latest chapter and you are still enjoying this story.

**Chapter 5**

Violet intervened and moved the conversation into a less compromising subject. While the others were talking, Isobel wondered if she had imagined the intensity of the relationship between Lord Merton and Lady Shakleton. Maybe her imagination had gone too far and they were only friends? On the other hand, they seemed to be so close. She did not know what to make of it. For the first time she could feel something like hope, though.

After they all had finished their tea, Lord Merton suggested a walk through the park of his estate. Especially Isobel accepted happily. The tension of the memories in the room suffocated her. She was glad when they were finally outside and she could breathe fresh cold air. It cooled her head.

Lord Merton walked between the two women. Isobel did not participate in the conversation. Instead, she let her gaze wander. The park was indeed very beautiful, even at this time of the year, with many bushes and very old and large trees. All this could have been hers too, she mused. The mere thought of that made her sad. But why was there so much pain or maybe even regret inside her? Was it love that she felt for him, love that was in vain, now that they had that arrangement of just being friends?

Suddenly, Isobel realised, that the others were way behead of her. She walked faster to catch up with them. She could hear Dickie and Violet talking.

"… that she is well?" asked Dickie.

"I can assure you that there is no need to be worried", the Dowager Countess answered. She could hear footsteps and turned around to see Isobel catching up with them.

"There you are, dear" Violet said to Isobel. "I feared you got lost."

"I'm afraid I was lost in thoughts and fell behind."

"You are often lost in thoughts these days", said Violet quietly that only Isobel could hear. Isobel raised her eyebrows but otherwise tried to ignore the remark. Instead, she turned to Lord Merton.

"As I told you last time, we were here, you truly have a wonderful park", Isobel told Dickie.

"I am very glad you like it," he looked at her. The smile he gave her seemed a bit sad. Obviously, he was still sad that she had called of the engagement. It touched her heart.

When they had finished their tour through the park, Violet expressed her wish to drive home. She thanked Lord Merton again for the invitation and said goodbye. As soon as Violet was in her car, Isobel took her courage in both hands and asked Dickie: "Would you like to come to supper the day after tomorrow?"

He was utterly surprised but gladly accepted.

"I'm looking forward to it. Come at 8 o' clock", she told him with a smile and bid him a good day. Isobel felt her spirits rising. She got into Violet's car in a more cheerful mood.

"What took you so long?" the Dowager asked curiously after she had told the chauffeur to drive them home.

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting", Isobel said elusively and looked out of the window.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Well, if you must know, I invited Lord Merton to dinner the day after tomorrow."

"Is that wise, my dear?" the Dowager asked, "You seemed very uncomfortable in his presence today."

"I'm not sure if it is wise" Isobel said and faced her cousin, "I would like to get back to normal. An invitation to dinner seemed to me a good idea."

"Would you like to get back to normal or get back to more?"

Isobel had no idea and did not know what to say to Violet. This afternoon at Dickie's estate made her realize how unsure her feelings towards him were. She looked out of the window again.

**Reviews would be wonderful. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
